


A Curse

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drawn From Description, F/M, Fanart, M/M, hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Getting cursed into an animal shape means putting up with your boyfriend quietly laughing at you until you figure out how to either fly or kill that damn mage.(Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!)
Relationships: Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	A Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

> You're going to immediately know who I am so o/ hi, tuesday! Does Dragon Age even have mages that can turn people into hawks?? Let me know.
> 
> (Also I used 100% no references for this photo! Including anatomy references, lol.)

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Varric Tethras is a dwarf, so he's stocky and short, but unlike many dwarves, he has a clean-shaven face or stubbled face. If he has a beard, it's on his chest (I mean, okay, it's not *that* thick, but it's described as glorious by at least one party who is neither Hawke nor Varric), because he has very nice chest hair he's very proud of. He wears shirts with a vee cut out that dips low enough that you can see that chest hair--even in the cold. It's snowing and he's complaining about freezing his balls off? Doesn't matter. You can see the start of his ribs, because the chest hair needs to be free. 
> 
> Imagine a dude coming up to just under the average human's shoulder, broad shouldered and with a rakish grin. If fem!Hawke hugged him without bending down, his face would go right in her chest, and they would both be very happy. His hair's around shoulder-length, just long enough to put back in a short ponytail or half-bun. There's just enough of it for someone (like Hawke) to be able to wrap it around their fist. If let down, it comes to his shoulders. It's that sort of brown-ish color that some people might argue is a dirty blond with just a tinge of strawberry undertone.
> 
> He looks like the sort of guy who would be great fun to get drunk with and who would tell fantastic stories, only half of which were complete lies. He has a broad nose that looks like someone broke it at least once, which fits him well, because he also looks like the sort of guy who's gotten in at least one bar fight and come out at the end friends with all of the participants. Sometimes it has a cut across it, because he leads that kind of life, especially when he is playing companion to Hawke or the Inquisitor (or just ... is living his life pre-Hawke, because he literally lived in a bar in the seedy part of town). His eyes are brown.
> 
> He carries a crossbow with him named Bianca. He wears earrings (a couple loops on one ear, one on the other) and a necklace that's a bunch of beads with a large circular loop/ring at the bottom, and he rocks both. Iirc, he also has a couple rings. My favorite of his shirts is the red with gold stitching (remember the low dipping vee; that is every shirt he owns). He also usually has a long coat that comes down to mid-calf of his adorably stocky, stubby legs.
> 
> He does a lot of smiling, smirking, and laughing, but he can be serious, too.
> 
> He is a rogue and a liar and also someone who cares deeply, and he looks it.  


**Author's Note:**

> BTW I loved this description SO MUCH. Combined with the other one I got for this character it made me really really want to be in this fandom. If you have any long, plotty fic recs with good Varric representation I'm so down.


End file.
